


Definition of Home

by storybrooke_clique



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gayyyy kinda, I hate myself, I sorry - Freeform, but I would date jailbreak irl ngl, kay bye, that was Weird, theres kissing too, this is totally a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybrooke_clique/pseuds/storybrooke_clique
Summary: Jailbreak is wandering around the cloud when a familiar (and possibly beautiful) face shows up





	Definition of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry. This is supposed to be a joke??? I think??? I'm ashamed of myself but also very proud

Jailbreak had finally let go of Gene. She was over him. Done. Now that she looks back on it, she can't even remember how she used to be into him. 

“He's a goofy, can never make up his mind, good for nothing malfunction.” Jailbreak thought aloud, “how could I have felt anything for him?”

“I have no idea sweetie but I am glad you're over him.”

Jailbreak stopped in her tracks when she heard that voice. It sounded all too familiar.

The former royal princess turned around to face the person talking to her. No wonder they sounded familiar.

“Smiler?!” Jailbreak said incredulously, “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, you know just going out for an evening stroll. To clear my mind and what not.” The emoji’s smile spread even wider as she started pacing around.

“Uh, huh.” Jailbreak said slowly, not totally convinced.

“What are you doing here?” Smiler retorted.

“Umm, I live here.” Jailbreak said.

“In the cloud?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow,” Smiler laughed with a lipstick painted grin in her face. “Must be nice up here. Roaming around free. No obligations or things to take care of.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Jailbreak agreed.

Nobody talked after that and the air was thick with silence. You might be thinking that that was Jailbreak’s cue to leave because who would ever want to be in the same room as the infamous psychopath Smiler? No one.

Well...maybe a certain person who wore a black beanie to hide her feelings and had a teensy weeny crush on the lady aforementioned.

What? Can you blame her? The way her lipstick was put on just sloppy enough to look casual but just perfect that it looked natural and the little mole above her cheek looked like God carved it himself (or herself) and how her eyelashes were abnormally long, but they were just perfect enough and her eyes naturally sparkled and…

“Jailbreak!”

“Huh?” The hacker said, smacked out of her stupor.

“I said I like the new hair,” Smiler said with a smirk on her face.

“Oh yeah. I dyed it pink this time because I just needed a change (totally not to match Smiler’s lipstick whatttt that's crazy). I like it like this.”

“You're telling me. That pink makes you look more attractive than you were before.”

“Really?” Jailbreak said as Smiler started walking closer to her.

“Oh yeah, makes me just want to eat you up.” Smiler said as she put her finger under Jailbreak’s chin.

“What are you doing?” Jailbreak asked nervously.

“Oh come on! It's no secret that you're gay, everybody knows that little fling you and Mama Meh had.”

Jailbreak’s eyes got wide, “Everybody?”

“Not Gene, of course, he's the most oblivious thing that's ever existed. No wonder he's a malfunction.”

“Oh.” Jailbreak breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Gene might've been an idiot but she still wanted him to be her friend, she didn't really have any. If he knew that his mom and her did that stuff...it would not end well. But there was just something about that raspy, monotone voice that Jailbreak couldn't resist.

“I know you've been crushing on me for like ever so, give up on the act, yeah?” Smiler said. 

Jailbreak could not believe this was happening. Smiler, The Smiler, was hitting on her. This was better than Christmas.

Smiler snaked an arm around Jailbreak’s bottom half and looked down at her.   
“You okay with this, babe?”

The pink haired girl looked up at Smiler. “So much more than okay.”

And with those words, Smiler looked down at Jailbreak with the biggest smile you've ever seen her wear, and kissed Jailbreak.

You'd expect Jailbreak to say there were butterflies, or a magical unicorn flew across the sky and Smiler’s lips tasted like raspberry fudge pops, but it wasn't that. It was just a kiss. But with that kiss, Jailbreak felt safe. And she knew that Smiler was the home she had always been searching for. Smiler was home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats.


End file.
